


Heat Triggers

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Heat Sex, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Public Sex, Sex with a stranger, Waiter Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Heats weren't what they used to be. Nowadays an omega in heat can keep a steady day job and have little to no problems as long as they take their medicine and dress properly. Properly being scent blocking patches, underwear made specifically to absorb any slick that may come, and lightweight materials for heat flashes.So that's what Lance did. Poor college student that he was he needed the money, and lucky for him he scored a job as a waiter at the most expensive restaurant in town. The tips were worth the discomfort.So here he was four hours into his shift, squirming under a flash of heat causing his body temperature to rise and smiling brightly at his customers. It was never a big deal past that for him anyway, as long as he avoided certain triggers.





	Heat Triggers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a storytimes I did in Galtea server on Discord. I hope you like it!

Heats weren't what they used to be. Nowadays an omega in heat can keep a steady day job and have little to no problems as long as they take their medicine and dress properly. Properly being scent blocking patches, underwear made specifically to absorb any slick that may come, and lightweight materials for heat flashes. 

So that's what Lance did. Poor college student that he was he needed the money, and lucky for him he scored a job as a waiter at the most expensive restaurant in town. The tips were worth the discomfort.

So here he was four hours into his shift, squirming under a flash of heat causing his body temperature to rise and smiling brightly at his customers. It was never a big deal past that for him anyway, as long as he avoided certain triggers. 

Unfortunately for him said triggers included men with muscles you could see through their not-appropriate-for-this-restaurant too tight black tee shirt, long black hair pulled back in a braid, and dark tattoos running down one arm. God he even had a scar on his cheek. Lance couldn't help but stare as the man came in with a group of equally built men, all in their workout gear. They were quickly seated in, naturally for his bad luck, his section.

Taking a deep breath to settle his thirsty nerves Lance shakes off the discomfort and heads to their table with a bright smile. "Hello! Welcome to Altea! My name is Lance and I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you gentlemen off with some drinks? We have a full bar." 

It was silent for a stretched out moment until someone finally spoke, then one after another they all ordered their drinks. Tapping on his paper he counts the drinks then looks up to count the heads of his guests to make sure he got everyone's orders. As his eyes move across the table they meet with curious violet ones, causing him to fumble and lose count.

The two stare at each other for a stretched out minute before Lance's realizes his body was growing hot and he was probably bright red with a blush. He shakes himself out of it quickly, looking back down at his paper with a nervous laugh. "Ah, sorry about that. Seems I'm a total space case today. Let me just go get your drinks. Feel free to look at the menus and I'll be back to take your orders!" 

He books it out of there as fast as he can without looking _too_ hurried, still wanna keep up a good front for his tips after all. He gets to the bar and throws his orderpad at the bartender before rushing into the back and through the throngs of cooks into the walk in freezer.  
The door slams behind him and he gasps in the cold air. "Hooooollllyyy shiiiit."

Using a shelf to hold himself up he stares up at the ceiling, counting back from ten about twenty different times before the cooler door opens and a head peeks in. "You good in here Buddy?"

Lance jumps, then turns to his best friend and the head chef, Hunk. "Yeah, just needed a minute to cool my blood. Y'know, omega stuff."

"Did you need to go home? I can tell Allura you're having a bad day you know she'll take care of you."

Lance waves a hand in the air as he rights himself again. "Nah man, i'm good now. Cool as a cucumber. Whelp! Better go deliver my table their drinks. See you in a minute with their orders."

Before Hunk can say anything Lance is out the door and back in the fray of the restaurant. He swerves over to the counter where Pidge, bless her soul, already has all his drinks made and set up on a tray. Scooping up the tray and his order booklet he weaves through the restaurant, body still shaking with the cool from the freezer, and to the table of patrons who were obviously rich enough to not have to follow the dress code.

Without looking up Lance dishes out the drinks, easily remembering who got what. Once he's done he flips his pad open and smiles down at the paper. "Okay! Are you ready to order?"

A chorus of yes filled the air and Lance grins, holding his pen poised and waiting, his hand still shaking even though he no longer felt cold. He got through four orders before a thick voice, smooth as silk starts speaking. 

Despite his inner common sense screaming at him not to, Lance had to see if that voice belonged to the perfect man. His head shoots up, eyes once again meeting with violet ones that were obviously watching him. His lips moved with his words but Lance could only stare, none of the words registering in his mind and his pen halting its movements.

The man stops talking, his lips turning up in a smug smile at he raised a brow at Lance. Time drags on slowly, a second feeling like an eternity. Lance opens his mouth, closes it, swallows and opens it again. "I- I'm sorry. I suddenly feel dizzy. Let me just... Get the rest of your orders and I'll find you a new waiter."

The man's smile grows, his tongue darting out to run along his lips and lance fucking whines, his eyes following the movement of the small red ball attached to the appendage, tracing his lips. "Fuuuuuck."

"Are you okay?" Another voice draws his attention to the older man sitting beside sex-on-a-stick, he has a long white braid and a concerned frown on his face.

"I'm just gonna... Go... PIDGE!" Lance turns and literally runs for the bar this time, uncaring for any of the patrons opinions at this point.

Pidge just grins at Lance, head in her hand, elbow resting on the bar. "What took you so long? I could smell you all the way across the restaurant. You didn't forget to take your suppressants, did you?"

"Nooooo." Lance moves behind the counter, sinking to the floor underneath his friend. "I just- god there's something about that man." 

"Mmm tall, muscled, but still lean, long black braid?"

Lance whines again smacking the back of his head on the shelves under the bar. He could feel his underwear getting wet with slick. "Yeeeessss. He's- god he's just so... Perfect."

"Perfect huh?" The smooth voice turns Lance's veins to ice. His eyes widen and he ever-so-slowly tilts his head back, eyes following the line of a long black braid up to pale skin and a smug smile.

Lance squeaks.

The man looks away, eyes settling on Pidge. "Hey, I got our orders for him, who should I-"

"I'll take them! Pidge snatches the paper the man was holding out, and with easy steps avoids Lance's distressed reach for her leg and moves into the back of the restaurant.

Lance whimpers, feeling eyes staring down at him again. "So, feeling dizzy, huh?"

"Extremely." Lance refuses to look up. He won't fall for that again. 

"Need me to carry you some place... Quieter?"

Lance jumps up so fast he actually does get dizzy, hand flailing for something to support himself. His fingers wrap around warm muscles as hands reach out to steady him. "Woah there. You shouldn't move so fast when you're feeling so bad." 

Lance refuses to look over, just holds on tighter to the tattooed forearm in his grip. "I just need to cool off. Cold water, yeah. Just gonna-"

"Let me help you." The arm pulls away for a moment and before Lance can realize what's going on the man is hopping over the counter. Lance lets out another whine, the heat in his body flaring up again as the arm returns, wraps around his waist, and pushes him towards the opening in the bar.

He moves on autopilot, heading for the bathroom with the supporting arm sending tingles up his spine. When they reach the bathroom Lance pulls away quickly, draping himself over the sink and splashing cold water on his face. He stays leaned over the sink, breathing in deep through his mouth when a smokey tang hits his tongue.

His brows knit in confusion for a moment before he looks up into the mirror. His mouth goes dry as he watches the man standing behind him, violet eyes blatantly roving over his body. He inhales through his nose and his senses swim with the strong scent of alpha filling the air around them.

Lance spins around, his own wide eyes meeting with violet ones. Both men stared at each other in silence for a stretched out minute before Lance lunges forward off the sink wrapping his arms around the man's neck and yanking him down into a deep kiss. 

Their tongues moved together in a deep, passionate dance. Lance feels himself being pushed back into the sink, warm hands gripping his ass, lifting him easily onto the counter. Their kiss breaks and lips move to the corner of his mouth, down to his chin, up his jawline. A soft nip is placed just under his ear and Lance's hips buck forward.

"wait!" Lance pushes on a hard chest, swallowing around a lump in his throat. "Hold on. Just… stop for a second." 

They pull apart, Lance's head swimming from the overwhelming scents in his space. "We can't- I don't even know your name. Plus, we're at my work! Out in the open! Where anyone could just walk in on us!!"

The man looks unfairly adorable with a confused pout on his lips. He glances at Lance, then over to the door, then back to Lance again. "I could lock the door?"

Lance laughs, full and loud pushing himself off the sink as the man's pout gets deeper. He steps up to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips, then another, and another. Arms just start wrapping around his waist again when the hustle and bustle of the restaurant outside grows louder.

Acting before he thinks, Lance shoves the man into the nearest stall and slams the door shut behind them. He presses into the other's chest, holding his breath as they listen to someone take a piss, wash their hands, and then leave.

They stay pressed close after, and a hand slowly runs up his arm. "Sorry, I acted without-"

"Keith."

"What?" Lance looks away from the door and up to the man.

"My name is Keith." 

"oh, okay. Well, Keith my name is Lance. You do know the toilet stall is a terrible place for introductions, right?" Lance grins.

"Yeah..." Keith looks around awkwardly at their cramped confines for just a moment before very quietly adding "but no one can walk in on us here."

Lance's eyes widen, he takes in the cramped stall before looking back up at Keith's embarrassed face. "Huh, you're right."

Keith moves forward this time, arms caging Lance in against the door of the stall. His hands quickly drop down and grip Lance's hips. His fingers move slowly, up Lance's sides, over his chest, and up to his neck, cupping his jaw. "Can I?" His fingers twitch over the patch failing to block his scent. "Kiss you, I mean. You smell so good I just want to devour you."

All it took was a small nod and Lance's mouth was captured in a deep, mind numbing kiss. Tongues twisting together. Teeth nip at his bottom lip, and Lance gasps. 

His hands rove over muscles, sliding under soft cotton to spread out over a toned stomach. He moans into the kiss, thrusting his hips forward to press against Keith. Fingers grip tightly to his ass, pulling him even closer. His hands wrap around Keith's waist, moving up his back to grip at his back by his shoulder blades. The hard press of Keith's obviously interest cock rubs against his own. Impressive in size even through their clothes.

Keith's fingers run up to his waist, then press into the back of his pants, bypassing his underwear to grab handfuls of bare skin. His fingers press in the gathering slick in Lance's underwear and a moan interrupts their kiss. 

The door opens again, but they don't pull apart this time. Their foreheads press together, breath mingling as they stare into each other's eyes. Keith's eyes shift to the side as their unknown audience starts to piss. A grin spreads across his lips and his hand moves, fingers quickly pressing against Lance's hole. Lance yanks one hand up to cover his own mouth, muffling a moan as a finger presses through his opening and into his welcoming sex.

The door opens again and they hear footsteps come closer, one of the stalls nearby clattering closed with a slide of the lock. Keith buries his nose into Lance's neck, pressing kisses into the flesh before nipping at his ear. He pushes in a second finger as lance whines into his palm. "God you're so wet."

Lance shudders at the words whispered into his ear. He whimpers voice coming out in broken barely-there pants. "I'm _fuck_ heat."

A third finger slams into him so hard he has to bite his hand not to moan out loud. Keith's whole body shudders his nose burying in his neck again. Lance can feel Keith panting against his neck, listening as water runs and then the door opens and their audience leaves again. As soon as the door shuts Keith moves, wide eyes looking down at him. "You're in heat?"

Lance nods, suddenly nervous, squirming on the fingers still buried deep inside him. 

"And you actually want to... With me?" Lance nods again and Keith lunges, kissing Lance hard enough to bruise as his fingers start to move inside of him again.

Keith pulls his fingers out of Lance, drawing them up to his lips and dipping them into his mouth with a moan. He pulls his fingers back from his mouth, tongue following them out to run along them, flashing the red ball of the piercing going through it. "Fuck! You taste so good." 

"God, Keith fuck me already." Lance squirms, shoving his pants down, smacking at Keith to back up so he can step out of them and turn around, pressing his face into the wall of the stall. "Please." 

Keith looks down and moans, eyes roving over Lance's dripping hole with hunger. "Holy fuck." 

"Yes, fuck. You and me. Now."

Keith couldn't move fast enough, hands frantically fumbling his dick out of his pants. He moves forward, lining himself up just as the door opens and two men walk in, talking. Keith leans forward, wrapping his arm around Lance and pressing his hand over his mouth. He thrusts forward, Lance moaning out into his hand as he buries himself as deep as he can inside of him. He licks a line along Lance's neck, nipping his ear before whispering into it. "I'm going to fill you up so much your stomach will swell with my seed."

Lance moans into the hand, grinding back against him. Taking it as an invitation Keith starts thrusting into him hard. Lance whimpers, and as soon as the door shuts behind the two talking men he's moaning out loud. "God, yes. Fuck. Keith please. I need more." 

Keith obliges with a growl, teeth grazing Lance's neck, catching on the patch covering his scent glans. His hands roam over Lance's body, up his shirt and back down again, hooking under his knees and lifting him up like he weighs nothing. "God, Lance. You're so beautiful. Taking me so well. Gonna knot you, breed you so good."

Lance's dick twitches, shooting cum on the wall in front of him, his moan cut off by his own hand as the door opens again. Keith lets out a low growl, his thrusts growing harder, more erratic. Biting into his hand Lance listens, waits for the next person to leave before he moans loudly again. "Keith! Keith don't stop! Knot me. Breed me. Fill me with your pups."

Keith groans, jamming his hips into Lance hard, his knot barely making it past Lance's hole before it's swelling to full size and he's releasing inside of him. His teeth bury into Lance's shirt, a loud growl filling the bathroom as he tries to buck through his release. Lance moans out loud, cumming a second time as Keith fills him with his seed.

They stay like that, Lance still held up in Keith's arms through all of his release. Once he's calmed down Keith slowly lowers Lance's feet back to the floor, burying his nose in his neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. Lance leans his head back, resting it on Keith's shoulder. His body tingles, and his stomach full of warmth. Lowering his hand he presses it over his abdomen, feeling the swell of Keith's release inside of him, slowly leaking out as Keith's knot starts to go down. "So... You're not mated right?"

Keith bursts out laughing, nose rubbing against the patch that still stands between him and the glans he wants so bad to latch on to. "Mated? Me? I haven't had a second date in years."

"Years huh... So, does this count as a first date then?" 

"Ah yes, the best place to take a man on his first date, a public restroom." They both laugh before Keith finally pulls out, dropping to his knees and licking up Lance's leg. He cleans one leg and then the other before dipping his tongue into his crack to lick his hole clean.

Lance bucks forward, nails clawing at the paint of the bathroom stall as Keith finds his still overstimulated prostate and takes his time getting it nice and clean. 

It only takes a few minutes before Lance is moaning and cumming a third time, his dick twitching with his pathetic release. Keith continues to lick him through it before pulling back and holding Lance's underwear out for him to step back in to.

Once Keith helps Lance back into his pants he stands, turning Lance around to press a kiss to his lips. Lance hums into it before pulling back. "So I was thinking. A second date can be on the same day, and i've got this great nest at home that's perfect for some Netflix and chill."

Keith raises a brow, finally tucking himself away into his pants and zipping them up. "Netflix and chill huh?"

"Yeah, you can even stay the night and we can have breakfast for a third date. I make the best pancakes."

"Keep talking like that and we'll be mated before the week is over." Keith reaches around Lance to unlock the stall door.

Lance turns and walks out of the stall, looking over his shoulder as he goes. "Oh i'm counting on it."

**Author's Note:**

> So just a fun tidbit of information, count the people coming in and out. The one in the stall never left.
> 
> Check Tumblr and pillowfort at SuccubustyKisses and twitter at SuccubustyKiss.
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos fuel me


End file.
